Teacher's Problem 2
by HannyAnonymous
Summary: Para 1p!Nations kini bertugas di SMA yang dihuni oleh kakaknya Hanny, Reivan. sementara 2p!Nations bertugas diSMP yang di huni Hanny dkk. bagaimana nasib mereka selama bertugas? "Eh, ada guru yang namanya Ivan juga ya? kalau begitu, panggil Reivan aja deh." "eh, itu gurunya? wuis, cantik banget yak?" "em, maaf, tapi tidak. Lagipula, saya laki-laki." "HAAAHH!"
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's Problem 2**

**Desclaimer: saya hanya mempunyai Teacher's Problem 1 & 2. Selebihnya tidak.**

**Warning: Typo, Abal, Gaje, EYD gak bener (mungkin sih), dll.**

**Chapter 1: 2p! For JHS, and 1p! For SHS**

1p! side

Hari yang cerah di kelas X-2, seandainya, tidak ada kabar tentang guru-guru baru yang katanya berasal dari luar negri. "serius lo?"tanya Reivan dengan nada malas, dan tetap fokus pada permainan Need F*r Spe*d M*st Want*d 2012 di Handphonenya. "iya, gue serius. Suer deh! Orang gue nguping kok di ruang neraka, alias ruang guru."jawab Ahmad, atau lebih sering dipanggil Pacil (PAla keCIL). "nguping melulu kerjaan lu."sindir Yudha, atau lebih sering dipanggil Abi berhubung dia mempunyai sikap yang paling bijaksana diantara murid-murid kelas X-2.

"hhh, yang gue mau, tu guru bisa ngebuat kita _free Class _terus."kata Reivan. "lagu mu! Elu kan yang paling pinter, dan rajin dikelas ini, Van!"tegur Pacil. "kenapa sih emangnya? Pikiranlu mumet gara-gara adek lo yang suka nuntut dikembalikannya nama 'Garuda Volta'?"tanya Abi sambil nyengir mengingat keganasan adiknya si Reivan. "betul juga tuh! Elo kasih makan apaan sih, adek lo itu Van? Kok bisa ganas begitu?"Pacil ikut-ikutan nanya. "ganas? Di jitak sama gue juga udah langsung berhenti. Tapi, gue juga gak tahu, kenapa kalau soal sengketa nama 'Garuda Volta' dia bisa jadi lebih bandel 2 kali lipat."jawab Reivan. "IVAN!" Reivan langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Nenek (nama aslinya Nina. Tapi, karena cerewet, dan pikun dipanggil Nenek) sedang memelototinya. "dipanggil guru tuh! Pasti elo ada apa-apanya ya? Elokan ketua kelas!"tuduh Nenek. "woi, Nenek! Jangan asal nuduh dong! Ntar copot tuh mata!"seru Pacil. "emang ada apaan nek?"tanya Reivan dengan malas karena permainannya terganggu. "udah gua bilang di cariin wali kelas kita yang baru!"jawab Nenek. Meski dengan setengah hati, Reivan segera berlari agar tidak membuat wali kelas barunya tidak menunggu. Kan, siapa tahu aja wali kelas baru itu bakal jadi guru ter-_killer _di sekolahnya.

Sesampainya disana, dia segera mengetuk pintu, dan bertanya siapa yang akan menjadi wali kelas baru untuk X-2. "oh, kamu ketua kelasnya? Nama saya Kiku Honda. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas X-2."kata Kiku sambil menutupi kekagetannya karena Reivan sangat mirip dengan personifikasi Russia, tetapi rambut, dan matanya berwarna Hitam. Sementara Reivan tercengo-cengo. 'gila, cantik amat ini guru.'pikir Reivan. "nah, saya harus memanggilmu siapa?"tanya Kiku. "Ivan" "siapa yang manggi, da?"tanya Ivan Braginsky sambil melihat sosok Reivan, dan sempat cengo' karena mendapati dirinya dalam versi Asia. "eh, ada guru yang namanya Ivan juga ya? Kalau begitu, Reivan aja deh."kata Reivan yang gak sadar diliatin Ivan karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sesosok Kiku. "nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita kekelas."kata Kiku sambil tersenyum. 'aduuuhhh! Ini guru minta di raep apa ya?'pikir Reivan setelah melihat senyum ehemcantikehem gurunya sambil mengantar Kiku ke kelas yang dipimpinnya.

"eh, itu gurunya? Wuis, cantik banget yak!"kata Pacil sambil terkagum-kagum. "ck, ck. Si Ivan pinter milih guru yak? Lumayan, bisa refreshing kalau lagi belajar."kata Abi sambil menyetujui perkataan Pacil. Setelah Reivan duduk, disamping Pacil, Pacil, dan Abi segera bertanya padanya. "eh! Siapa nama tu guru?"tanya Pacil. "Kiku Honda. "jawab Reivan. "kayaknya itu guru harus dijauhin dari si Oom deh."kata Abi sambil ngelirik si Oom (nama aslinya Sulistio. Tapi, karena mesum dipanggil Oom.) yang udah menatap Kiku dengan pandangan yang mirip Francis.

"nama saya Kiku Honda. Saya berasal dari Jepang. Ada yang mau bertanya?"tanya Kiku sambil tersenyum maut. Oom langsung mengangkat tangannya. "nama saya Sulistio. Ibu mau temenin saya di Kamar mandi gak sehabis ini?"tanya Oom dengan senyum mesum. "em, maaf, tapi tidak. Lagipula, saya laki-laki."jawab Kiku dengan datar. "HAAAHHH?!"jerit anak-anak X-2 dengan kompak. "Ibu nggak mungkin laki-laki! Muka ibu terlalu Cantik untuk jadi laki-laki, atau bahkan untuk menjadi UKE!"seru Fujo, si ketua PFDX2 (nama aslinya Oka, tapi karena Fujoshi, akhirnya dipanggil Fujo). "Ibu! Saya berani taruhan kalau daleman baju Ibu ada rendanya!"seru Pacil yang nggak terima kalau Kiku adalah seorang laki-laki.

"eh, sudah-sudah. Kalau, dia cewek, seharusnya ada 'bemper'nya kan? Ikhlasin aja sih!"kata Reivan yang sebenarnya juga nggak rela kalau Kiku adalah laki-laki. "bener tuh, kata Ivan!"seru Abi yang juga lemes. "eh, jangan manggil gue Ivan lagi ya? Soalnya ada guru yang namanya Ivan."kata Reivan. "ok" "anak-anak, saya serius bahwa saya adalah laki-laki. Ah, lebih baik kita mulai mata pelajaran saya. Yaitu, Drama, dan menyanyi."kata Kiku dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena dia sudah dikira permpuan. Meski begitu, dalam hati masing-masing, kelas X-2 tetap akan menganggap Kiku adalah perempuan.

2p! Side

2p! Indonesia, alias Adinda, sedang berjalan menuju kelas 8-19, yang anehnya dalam keadaan damai. Tetapi, begitu ia membuka pintu kelas, ia langsung syok mendapati sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada didalam kelas 8 manapun. Kalian bisa menebaknya? Tidak? Baiklah, akan Author beritahu. Yaitu, ada sebuah Warung Mie Ayam didalam kelas 8-19! Seluruh 46 pasang mata segera menoleh kearah Adinda yang masih syok. Apalagi, semua murid 8-19 sedang memakan Mie ayam, dan bahkan, ada yang menatapnya lengkap dengan Mie yang masih menjulur kemangkuk. Setelah 30 menit saling menatap, semua murid nista tersebut segera kembali memakan Mienya, dan mengacuhkan Adinda. "HOI! KENAPA SAYA DI CUEKKIN?!"seru Adinda yang sudah kembali seperti semula. "Ibu mau Mie Ayam? Buat guru harganya 10.000."kata Puput yang malah nawarin Mie Ayam. "kalau mau yang spesial, harganya 12.000."tambah Safanah yang ikut bantuin Puput mengurus warungnya. "saya nggak mau Mie Ayam! Kecuali, jika ada darah kompeni disana, aku mau."kata Adinda. "bisa diatur. Oy, Hanny! Mau duit kagak?"tanya Puput. "mau lah. Lumayan, bisa beli cosplay Vocaloid yang baru."jawab Hanny sambil memamerkan senjata barunya, alias Cosplay Negi (daun bawang)nya Hats*ne M*ku Vocaloid, yang mungkin seukuran Katananya Kiku, dan Kuro. "ambil darahnya si 2p!Nether, buat bu Adinda."kata Puput. "sekalian buat gue Ny! Gue pengen ngerasain darahnya Kompeni!"seru Safa, seorang Vampir yang menjabat menjadi Bendahara kelas 8-19. Hanny hanya mengangguk, dan langsung pergi mencari 2p!Netherland. tidak sampai 1 jam, Hanny sudah balik lagi, lengkap dengan 2 kantung darah. "cepet banget. Elu apain si 2p!Kompeni?"tanya Atir yang curiga dengan bercak-bercak darah di lengan baju, dan rok Hanny. "mari kita lihat _Flashback_!"seru Haikal.

_Flashback_

_Hanny mengendap-endap menuju ruang 2p!Nations, begitu ia lihat hanya 2p!Netherlands, alias Willem di ruang itu, segera ia buat Willem pingsan dengan memukul leher belakangnya. "nah, gimana caranya gue ngambil darahnya yak?"tanya Hanny pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya melihat pisau milik 2p!Italy, alias Luciano. Tanpa menunggu lama, segera ia sayat pergelangan tangan Willem, dan mengambil 2 kantung darah. Setelah selesai, Hanny langsung mencuci bersih pisau yang ia pakai tadi, dan segera pulang ke 8-19._

_Flashback end_

"elu, nyayat pergelangan tangannya Willem?"tanya Naufal dengan tatapan horor. "biarkan toh, Nations tidak bisa dibunuh oleh Manusiakan?"Hanny balik bertanya dengan nada ala Psikopat, sambil menyerahkan 2 kantung darah kepada Puput, dan Safa. "ah ya! Kurasa aku menyayat tepat di urat nadinya."kata Hanny dengan cuek, sementara teman-temannya _Sweatdrop_ semua. "oh iya, Ibu ngapain kesini?"tanya Aulia. "untuk memberitahu bahwa, 2p!Nations akan mengajar di kelas ini."jawab Adinda sambil menikmati Mie Ayam dengan saus darah Kompeni. Saat itu juga, para petinggi 8-19 menerima pesan teks dari Atir, yang sekarang menjabat menjadi ketua kelas.

_[bersiaplah untuk membuat para 2p! Jengkel]_

**TBC**

Hanny: Halo! Saya HannySyra9 yang karena entah mengapa tidak bisa memasuki akun FFN saya, akhirnya membuat akun baru!

Kiku: kenapa aku harus dikira permpuan?

Hanny: karena wajahmu UKE-ish, dan cantik.

Kiku: *pundung dipojokan*

Hanny: waduh, bisa digampar Kuro nih, _by the way_, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2:Let's Sing for Nations!

**Teacher's Problem 2**

**Desclaimer & Warning: lihat di Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2: let's Sing for Nations!**

**2p! Side**

Tampak seorang gadis sedang bersiap untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ia mengenakan seragam hari selasa, yakni seragam Putih-Biru. Saat Adinda mengantarnya ke kelas 8-19, gadis itu tampak sedikit gugup sambil memikirkan teman sekelasnya nanti. 'semoga ada yang nge-fans sama Seng*ku B*sara sepertiku.'pikirnya. "nah, Girl, ini kelas mu. Kelas 8-19. Semoga kau sabar, dan betah disana"kata Adinda dengan senyum prihatin. Gadis itu, Girl, hanya bisa membayangkan teman-temannya nanti yang mungkin jahat-jahat semua. Tetapi, kekhawatirannya sirna begitu ia mendengar, "RASAKAN JURUS _REVERENGE_ MILIK MITSUNARI-KUN!"seru Hanny sambil tetap fokus pada teve layar lebar yang sedang di gunakan olehnya, dan Arya bermain S*ngoku B*sara 3 di Ps 3. "yaahh! Bossnya mati ditangan elu melulu, Ny!"protes Arya yang sedang menggunakan Tadakatsu Honda. "kan, gue pake Mitsunari-kun tersayang!"seru Hanny sambil memegang Neginya. "SEJAK KAPAN ADA TEVE LAYAR LEBAR, DAN PS 3 DISINI?!"jerit Adinda frustasi. "sejak semester 1."jawab Atir, yang langsung berseru begitu permainan kembali dimulai. "Hanny! Bantai satu base itu! Jangan sampe mati! Kan, gak elit kalau mati padahal ini mode _Easy_." "siapa bilang? Orang ini _Hard _juga. AAKKHH! Tadakatsu Is Died!"seru Arya. "gue masih idup dong!"pamer Hanny. "ah, apa bagusnya sih si Mitsunari?"tanya Haikal. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hanny segera menjeda permainannya, dan mengambil Neginya, lalu, "PUKULAN NEGI ALA KOJUUROU KATAKURA!"seru Hanny sambil memukul Haikal dengan Negi. "AAAHHH!"seru Haikal yang segera terjatuh dari lantai 2, menuju lapangan. "apakah kau fans S*ngoku B*sara juga?"tanya Girl. "tentu! Mau main? Chara favoritmu siapa?"tanya Hanny. "Ieyasu! Aku juga mau main dong!"jawab Girl. Tapi, belum sempat mereka kembali bermain, datang Kuro Honda sambil berbicara, "sudah cukup main-mainnya. Lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk ulangan." "Haaa?! Ulangan dadakan?!"seru Nadhif gak rela. "ya. Materinya adalah bernyanyi didepan semua guru. Kebetulan, semua guru sudah berkumpul, jadi, mari kita mulai saja."kata Kuro seenak jidat*Author ditebas katana* "lagunya bebaskan?"tanya Hanny. "tentu." "kalau begitu, aku duluan!"seru Hanny yang langsung mengambil _mic_ dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America._

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"kau menghina ya?"tanya Christopher (2p!America) dengan berang. "hei, itukan lagunya Gr*en day, American Idiot"jawab Hanny. "LALU KENAPA SETIAP KAU MENGUCAPKAN AMEICAN IDIOT, ATAU IDIOT AMERICA, KAU MENUNJUKKU?!"seru Christopher dengan murka. "kalau kau marah, itu artinya kau merasa dirimu Idiot. Lagipula, guru yang lain terhibur dengan lagu itu."kata Hanny. "eh! Ayo kita nyanyi bareng-bareng! Girl, kau ikut juga ya!"ajak Raisa. "Ok!" kelas 8-19, dan Girl pun bernyanyi lagu American Idiot dengan semangat, sementara para 2p! Selain Christopher menahan tawa karena lagu itu.

**1p! Side **

"hari ini materinya bernyanyi. Ada yang ingin bernyanyi duluan?"tanya Kiku sambil menebar senyum yang langsung membuat semua anak laki-laki di kelas X-2 terpesona. "Reivan aja!"usul Pacul (nama aslinya Vivi, tapi dipanggil PAla CULun karena memakai kacamata tebal, dan bundar.) "kok gue?!"protes Reivan. "kan elu ketua kelasnya, Van. Lagian nyanyinya bebaskan?"tanya Abi dengan senyum sabar. "iya deh."jawab Reivan, sambil berdiri dari kursinya, dan bernyanyi.

_"Hiroi kara, 'chikyuu no arukikata' dake jya wakan'nai yo ne?  
Tsumetai nante omowanaide! Boku wo chotto dake shoukai suru kara..." _

_ROSHIAAA~ _

_Hakuchou no mizuumi mo kooru  
Samusa ni mo taete kita boku  
Himawari no saku oka mo aru yo  
Tsundere chitai nante yobareru kedo  
(Tsundora daa~)_

_Kyara ga tatsu seikaku jya nai shi  
Nazo darake tte kowagararechau  
KOSAKKU DANSU tte yuumei da yo ne (yo ne?)  
Te wo dasanai mama ketobasechau nda  
Ijimekko ushiro kara boko-boko-bokorin (rin__)_

_PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite (yah!)  
Otto VOTOKA pokke kara pororin (nn?)  
PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHE nosete (achi!)  
Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai_

_Tanoshii na egao de oshaberi  
Atsuatsu no PIROSHIKI ageru yo  
Nakama mitai - are? Chigau no kana  
Sori de yahoo yuki no naka koro-koro-kororin (ufu__)_

_Akogare wa minami no shima da yo  
Tsutaetai'nda sunao na kimochi  
Nakayoku narenai ko wa iranai (yo ne?)  
ROSHIA ni wa jouho nante saabisu nai shi  
Norowareta isu datte bara-bara-bararin (rin__)_

_PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA yume wo terashite (wah~)  
Ima mo BARUTO boku wo suki kana (ne!)  
BE-BE-BERARUSHI soba ni konai de (kaetteeeee!)  
Sotto VOTOKA namida mo na-na-na-na-nai no nai_

_"Boku wa zutto hitori bocchi datta kara, minna de waiwai shitainda~...  
Demo, shumi wa bunkatsu da yo!  
Dou inochigoi suru ka toka souzou suru to waraechau shi ne!~"_

_Jinriki de tsuchi mo hakobu nda  
Genshi ika na no wakatteru kedo  
Tedzukuri datte tokui nanda (un!)  
MATORYOSHIKA shika shirarete nai kedo  
Ouchi datte koseiteki KURE-KURE-KUREMURIN (rin!)_

_PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA ohisama mitai (aha!)  
Otto hinoko moe sugite hyururu (oya?)  
Ja-Ja-Ja ima koso jaguchi akeyou (are?)  
Okkashii na mizu ga zenzen denai_

_PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite  
Otto mafuraa kaze hiichau kara (hyaa!)  
PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHI nosete (achi!)  
Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai_

_Kowagaranaide kowagaranaide  
Oso ROSHIA _

X-2 (kecuali Reivan), dan Kiku langsung Cengo' "Reivan, darimana kau tahu lagu itu?"tanya Kiku yang masih agak syok mendengar suara Reivan yang ternyata mirip dengan suara Russia versi Jepang. "lagu itu di stel oleh adik-adikku setiap hari. Karena itu aku hapal."jawab Reivan. "kenapa suaramu mirip denganku, da?"tanya Ivan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruang X-2. "mana aku tahu. Yang aku tahu Hanny, dan Mikado selalu menukar sampoku dengan cat rambut berwarna _platinum Blonde_ agar mirip dengan seseorang di anime yang mereka sukai, yang bernama Russia. Dan, ngomong-ngomong Mikado, apa kabarnya di Bengkulu ya?"gumam Reivan. "jangan macam-macam dengan negaraku, da. Jika kau masih ingin hidup."kata Ivan sambil menebar aura ungu, dan menyiapkan Pipanya. "heh, emangnya aku takut? Satu-satunya yang kutakutkan adalah Russia tidak jadi ngesemein Japan!"kata Reivan yang sudah menyiapkan Tongkat pramukanya. "tunggu, apa? Russia mensemein, Japan?"tanya Kiku syok. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan dipairing dengan Ivan! "ibu nggak tau? Banyak loh, doujinnya! Dari Rate-T, sampe ke Rate-M ada!"kata Fujo sambil memamerkan salah satu doujin yang berjudul K*ss K*ss yang berRate-T. "oh iya! Fujo! Kalau yang berlatar belakang Russo-Japanese War itu judulnya apaan?"tanya Reivan. "Russian soldier, and Japanese Princess. Gue ada komiknya. Mau minjem?" "gue pinjem dong!"seru Abi. Dan, materi yang tadinya merupakan materi bernyanyi, telah berubah menjadi diskusi doujin RusPan (Russia X Japan) yang ternyata merupakan OTP di kelas X-2. Bagaimana keadaan Kiku, dan Ivan? Kiku hanya sibuk _blushing_, dan Ivan hanya menatap Kiku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin dia sedang berharap agar Kiku mau bersatu dengannya? Siapa yang tahu.

Saat pulang sekolah, Reivan baru menyadari sesuatu, 'kenapa bu Kiku, tampak _blushing_ waktu kita lagi diskusi doujin RusPan ya? Apa jangan-jangan...'pikirnya. karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Hanny yang sedang sibuk membaca novel, sambil selonjoran di lantai pun tidak ia lihat, dan langsung saja ia lewati, bahkan sampai terinjak. "ADUUUHHH!"seru Hanny kesakitan. "loh? Sejak kapan kamu disana, dek?"tanya Reivan. "dari tadi kali! Seenak jidat aja sih kalau jalan!"jawab Hanny yang jengkel. "maaf deh, oh ya, di kelas X-2 ada guru yang cantiiikkk banget. Sayang dia ternyata laki-laki."kata Reivan. "siapa namanya bang?" "Kiku Honda."jawab Reivan. "Hahh?! Bang! Dia itu, salah satu Nations!"kata Hanny. "itu hanya ada di anime Hetaliamu! Mana ada personifikasi negara!"sanggah Reivan. "ada tau bang! Coba pikirin perkataan Hanny baik-baik! Abang pasti bakal ngeliat buktinya!"seru Hanny ngotot. Lalu, dia melanjutkan "abang, ngapain abang pake nama 'Garuda Volta'?" "yah, kan namanya keren."jawab Reivan jujur. "balikin" "apa?" "BALIKIN NAMA 'GARUDA VOLTA'! ITUKAN HANNY YANG BUAT! BALIKIN!"seru Hanny sambil menyerang Reivan dengan Negi beneran, bukan yang Cosplay. "e-eh, stik drumnya disita sama gue, dia malah pake bahan buat masak. Haduuh."gumam Reivan yang _sweatdrop _melihat adiknya yang bersenjatakan daun bawang.

"POKOKNYA BALIKIN ITU NAMA!" "adek! Berisik!"seru Reivan sambil menjitak kepala Hanny, yang langsung membuatnya menjadi jinak kembali. "mandi sono! Trus nanti langsung turun ke meja makan buat makan sore!"kata Reivan yang lebih mirip perintah. Sementara Hanny hanya mematuhi perkataannya sambil manyun.

**TBC**

Hanny: Chapter 2! Oh ya, lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh saya adalah lagunya _Green day_, yang berjudul _American Idiot_. Sementara lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh bang Reivan adalah _My heart has a Light_nya Russia.

Christopher: woi! Author kurang ajar! Apa maksud lo nyanyiin itu lagu?!

Hanny; itukan lagu kesukaan saya. Lagian, ini fic saya. Jika kau mau protes, akan saya bantai dengan Negi! *nyiapin Negi*

Christopher: *bungkam*

Hanny: mari balas Review~

**The Girl Writer: boleh kok, kalau ingin masuk fic ini! Tanpa dipungut biaya lagi!*massa:lo kira apaan, tor?* memangnya fic ini lucu ya? Saya sendiri tidak mengetahui hal itu. Maaf kemuncullan anda di sini sedikit, dan maaf juga saya membuat anda jadi fansnya S*ngoku B*sara tanpa minta izin. *sujud sujud* thanx untuk reviewnya!**

**Garuda Volta: BALIKIN INI NAMA! SEENAK JIDAT AJA, LANGSUNG NYOLONG, DAN MEMAKAINYA! POKOKNYA BALIKIN! BALIKIN! **_**By the way,**_** bukannya abang sedang les? Kok bisa nge review? **


	3. Chapter 3: Balada UAS, dan Perpecahan

**Teacher's Problem 2**

**CH 3: Balada UAS, dan Perpecahan**

**Desclaimer & Warning: liat di Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** 1p! side**

Hari yang damai di suatu senin, kakak kelas XII sedang libur, dan sibuk menyiapkan persiapan masuk Universitas, membuat SMA yang didiami oleh Reivan sangat tenang, kecuali, "ABI‼ TANGKEP NIH‼!" kecuali untuk kelas X-2, yang sedang main lempar bola bekel. "SIIPP‼"seru Abi sambil menangkap bola bekel, dan melemparnya ke Reivan. "wokeh!"kata Reivan sambil mengayunkan tongkat pramukanya kearah bola tersebut seakan-akan dia sedang main Kasti. "ehm, ada apa ya, disini?"tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kirana. "eh, ibu."sapa kelas X-2 serempak. "sudah, ayoduduk! Udah kelas 10 masih aja main bola bekel!"tegur Kirana. "soalnya bola basket terlalu _mainstream_ bu!"timpal Pacil. "terserah kalian lah. Sekarang, ayo kita UAS."kata Kirana. Sekelas hening, dan 20 menit kemudian, "UAPPPAAA?‼"

"Ibu yang bener aja dong! Masa UAS dikasih taunya sekarang?"tanya Reivan. "soalnya besok kalian _camping_. Jadi, UASnya langsung dilaksanakan sekarang."jawab Kirana sambil membatin, 'bagus juga idenya Adinda. Kuharap dia berhasil dengan kelas 8-19.' "_camping_? Kita mau kemana bu?"tanya Pacul kepo. "nggak jauh-jauh, cuman ke pedalaman Bengkulu aja kok."jawab Kirana sambil membagikan kertas ujian. "itu jauh bu."kata Nenek _Sweatdrop_. "wait, kenapa semua pelajaran dijadiin satu?!"protes Abi. "biar cepet."kata Kirana sambil tersenyum WaTaDos (wajah tanpa dosa.) mari kita lihat soalnya,

Sebutkan Negara-negara yang tergabung dalam Uni Soviet!

'waduh! Soal Uni Soviet lagi! Kalau gak salah, Ukraina, dan Belarus deh. Untung udah diajarin sama adek.'pikir Reivan.

''eh?! Apaan yak? Bukannya Uni Soviet itu nama lain negara Rusia? Udah ah, tulis aja Rusia.'pikir Pacul

Pada saat Perang Dunia 2, negara yang memberontak pada Blok fasis adalah….

'eh?! Waduh, mana gue tauk! Yang pasti bukan gue lah! Pak Felli kali ya? Tapi, diakan bukan negara. Au ah.'pikir Pacil yang sebenarnya sangat benar, seandainya dia tahu Felliciano adalah Italy.

Sebutkan 5 tata cara makan, dan minum, dalam Islam!

'makan, dan minum? Emang ada tata caranya ya?'pikir Nenek. Ya pasti adalah tata caranya, gak pernah SMP ya? *digampar*

Jelaskan Interaksi Sosial Negative, dan Positive!

'emak! Emang ada ya, Interaksi sosial Positive, dan Negative? Duh! Jadi keingetan film B***p yang gue tonton.'pikir Oom mesum. Lagi ujian begini masih aja mikirin yang ngeres-ngeres.

Sebutkan urutan nomor 1 sampai 100 dalam bahasa Jepang!

'ah, gampang ini! Untung gue sering baca kamus Jepang buat Pdkate sama bu Kiku. _Ichi, Ni, San, Yon_…'pikir Reivan.

Jelaskan apa itu Matriks!

'Matriks? Bukannya itu sifatnya si Nenek ya?'pikir Fujo. (Itu Matre kali)

"psst! Fujo!"bisik Pacul. "apaan, cul?"tanya Fujo. "emang si Nenek matre?" "ya iya. Itu udah jadi rahasia umum kali." Gubrakk! Lagi ujian kok malah ngegosip.

Tulis perkenalan diri kalian dalam Bahasa Russia!

'yaah, ini sih, keahliannya si Reivan! Muka dia, kan mirip sama Pak Ivan yang dari Russia itu. Pastilah, dia jago bahasa Russia juga.'pikir Nenek. Apa nyambungnya muka, sama kewarga negaraan nek?

Teng tong teng tong!

Bel Istirahat telah berbunyi. "Rei, elo bisa kagak?"tanya Pacil. "bisa dong! Untungnya tadi malem adek gue yang paling kecil maksa gue buat belajar."jawab Reivan. "enak amat,"timpal Abi yang lemes karena yakin nilainya pasti jelek. Setidaknya, besok mereka akan _camping_.

**2p! Side**

Kelas 8-19 sedang dilanda keributan besar-besaran. Bukan, bukan karena UAS mendadak, kalau itu mereka masih nyantai. "Pokoknya kami tidak mau jadi pasukan kalian lagi!"seru Azizah. "loh kok?! Kau lupa selogan kita ya? _Ich bin soldat, Kein Verrater_[1]!"seru Atir yang sedang murka. "persetan dengan semua itu! Kami lelah menjaga rahasia keberadaan Nations! Lebih baik kami pindah ke kelas 8-18!"seru Puput. "bilang aja kalau elo tuh, cuman mau deket si Dimas aja!"sindir Hanny. "kalian juga jadi kelas petinggi kelas terlalu mengekang! Kami ingin bebas ke warnet!"seru Nadhif. "terus? Elo pada pengen ngebongkar rahasia kita?!"tanya Girl murka. "terserah kitalah!"seru Aulia sambil pergi, diikuti yang lain. Dan, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Hanny, Girl, Atir, Raisa, Kevin, Haikal, Arya, dan Safa.

Hanny segera mengambil Handphonenya, dan segera menelpon Mikado. _"halo? Mikado Syahrizky disini."_sapa Mikado dari seberang. "Mike! Cepet lo pulang dari Bengkulu ke sini! Ada masalah gawat!"seru Hanny. _"masalah apa? lagian, gue baru pulang dari Bengkulu Minggu depan!"_kata Mikado kebingungan. Ada masalah apalagi yang membuat kelas 8-19 terlibat? "kelas 8-19 mengalami pemberontakan! Mending elo cepet pulangkesini, sambil bawa Yuki, dan Fyro ya! "kata Hanny sambil segera menutup telfon. "ada apa ini?'tanya Luciano. "bukan masalah bapak."kata Kevin. "Eyang subur! Kenapa tidak kau santet saja pemberontak itu?"tanya Arya pada Haikal. "sialan lo!"umpat Haikal. Tapi, masalah pemberontakan ini memang bukan main-main. Karena, seluruh anak-anak 8-19 merupakan anggota dari suatu Organisasi raksasa yang tertutup.

Hanny: ok! Selesai juga! Maaf jika pendek, saya membuatnya di warnet, karena laptop saya rusak lagi.

Reivan: kalau begitu, mari balas Review!

**The Girl Writer: Terima kasih masih setia meReview! Iya, saya perempuan, tapi memiliki jiwa lelaki#plakk. Maaf anda tidak menyanyikan lagunya Poland, dan Turkey disini! Soalnya, saya juga harus ngetik cepat-cepat karena mengerjakan fic di warnet. Saya nggak suka nama Garuda Volta diambil orang karena, itu nama kelompok saya di rumah, mana yang ngerebut kakak sendiri lagi.*curcol*. Maaf saya malah Curcol! Dan, terima kasih atas Infonya!**

**Xkirakun: tongkat pramuka adalah senjata keramat kakak saya. Maklum saja, dia anak pramuka sih. Terima kasih Reviewnya!**

**Yuki Hiiro: mereka ngeReview di fic anda? Serius? Memang kapan fic itu Update?**

**Anon: maaf jika fic ini jelek, soalnya ini fic pertama saya setelah Hiatus begitu lama. Dan, semua orang di sini bukan OC. Mereka memang pelajar asli. Termasuk saya. Saya juga nggak niat bikin humor kok. Dan, terima kasih telah meReview.**

**AnonymousRalph: lho? Tumben ada yang peduli dengan Chara yang di bully. Padahal, Haikal itu enak kalau di bully. Di kelas apa lagi. Btw, jangan-jangan ini beneran kamu ya Kal?**

Hanny: ok! Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah me Review! Dan, untuk yang nungguin fic _A Red, Red Rose_, Chapter selanjutnya sudah hampir selesai dibuat kok! Dan, akhir kata, Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Have fun

**Teacher's Problem 2**

**Ch 4: Let's Have fun!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning & Desclaimer: lihat di Ch 1.**

**1p!side**

Bus yang akan membawa X-2 sedang melaju ke pedalaman Bengkulu. Sementara di belakangnya, ada 2 Bus. Yang satu Bus para pemberontak 8-19, dan yang satu lagi membawa kelas 8-19 asli. Di Bus X-2, Reivan lagi mainin Inf*nity Bl*de, dengan wajah kesal. "kenapa lo Van? Mendung gitu muka lo."kata Pacil. "kalo ada masalah cerita dong! Kan, kita temen!"kata Abi dengan suara kebapakan. "masalahnya, tadi pagi, gue, sama Mikado kena amuk si Hanny."kata Reivan. "terus?"Tanya Pacil kepo. "ya, elo bayangin aja. Adek gue yang paling kecil, ngamuk pake Cosplay pedangnya si King of Misfortune dari S*ngoku Bas*ra yang setiap hari dia asah sampai tajem, terus ngamuknya di _bad mood_ lagi."jawab Reivan. "terus? Elo mati gak?"Tanya Abi yang tak sadar kalau dia telah menyerahkan nyawanya pada Russia versi Indonesia. "kalo gue mati" Reivan nyiapin tongkat pramukanya, "GUE GAK BAKAL ADA DISINI, BEGOO!"seru Reivan sambil ngamuk dengan aura ungu, serta tongkat keramatnya. "Ampun, Van! Pak Ivan, tolongin pak!"seru Abi yang disiksa oleh Reivan yang sedang _Russia mode On_. "da, Reivan, lepaskan dia."kata Ivan yang mau nggak mau harus melerai murid-muridnya. "там погибнем! Ini masalah saya, dengan orang ini!"kata Reivan sambil mendeath glare Ivan. "kamu ngelawan guru?"Tanya Ivan sambil menebar aura ungu, dan menyiapkan pipanya. "saya nggak bilang begitu lho, pak."jawab Reivan. Satu detik kemuian, terjadilah perang antara Ivan, dan Reivan dengan senjata masing-masing. Pipa beradu dengan Tongkat (?), dan entah darimana ada BGM sewaktu Ieyasu ngelawan Mitsunari di S*ngoku B*sara. Seluruh X-2 menonton pertarungan dua orang yang wajahnya kayak kembar, dan sayangnya, pertarungan di hentikan oleh sebuah seruan. "Hentikan!"seru Kiku. Mebuat Reivan, dan Ivan menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"kita sekarang masih didalam bis, dan jika kalian banyak gerak, kalian bisa terjatuh!"omel Kiku. Sayangnya, Reivan nggak dengerin omelan gurunya, tetapi malah memperhatikan wajahnya Kiku, dan langsung disikut oleh Pacil. "maaf bu."kata Reivan terang-terangan, dan langsung duduk di kursinya. "Reivan-san, saya laki-laki."kata Kiku. "saya maunya Ibu cewek!"kata Reivan. "saya laki-laki, dan tidak mungkin saya perempuan."kata Kiku. "gimana kalau kita lempar koin saja? Kepala, bu Kiku itu cewek, ekor, Bu Kiku harus jadi cewek."kata Reivan yang diikuti seruan setuju dari teman-temannya. "da, bukannya itu sama saja?"Tanya Ivan. "beda."jawab Reivan. "sama"bantah Ivan. "beda bapak!"kata Reivan ngotot.

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

Dan Bus itupun dipenuhi dengan seruan Sama, dan Beda dari Ivan, dan Reivan.

**2p!side**

Hanny sedang membaca novel Heri Potretnya, Atir tidur, Raisa bengong, Mikado berkali-kali mengusap lengannya, Yuki asik main game di Hpnya, Fyro makan, Girl baca komik, Kevin ngeliatin Atir tidur, Arya ngeliat keluar jendela sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dengan sangat norak, Haikal lagi nyantet Yusuf karena mengkhianati cintanya#plakk. Maksudnya, karena nggak ngasih sesajen ke dia.*lo kira dia apaan?* "kenapa sih lo, Mike?"Tanya Fyro. "nih! Gara-gara ada orang yang bilang ke Hanny kalo gue sebarin aib kalo dia diopname di Rs, terus dia bakal nikah sama 2p!Japan."jawab Mikado sambil ngelirik Yuki yang cekikikkan mendengar jawaban Mikado. "salah sendiri nyebarin aib! Bang Ievan (panggilan Reivan bagi Hanny &Mikado) juga ikut-ikutan lagi!"gerutu Hanny sambil menatap Safa yang sedang asik minum darah. "Oi! Saf! Barangnya mana?!"seru Hanny. "mampus lu! Eh..Mampus lu.."Safa latah. "Sial lo Ny! Tapi, barangnya ada sama gue kok."lanjutnya sambil mangeluarkan beberapa tongkat, dan senjata sihir lainnya. "wuiss! Dah dateng nih! Gak sia-sia kita belajar sihir buat ngelawan Safanah, dan Puput."kata Atir yang langsung bangun secepat cahaya. "nih, buat Hanny gue kasih Kartu sihir, Atir, Kevin, dan Arya pake tongkat sihir, Haikal pake ini aja, Raisa pake _Magical Bracelet_ (MB), dan Girl pake _Magical Chakram_ (MC) aja ya."kata Safa sambil membagi-bagikan barang-barang sihirnya. "kok Chakramku mirip punyanya si Motonari ya?"Tanya Girl. "kok ada 4 jenis Kartu kosong?"Tanya Hanny. "OI! KOK GUE PAKE BONEKA VOODO?"seru Haikal. Atir, Kevin, dan Arya cuman bengong ngeliatin tongkat mereka.

"yahh, terima aja Girl, adanya cuman itu. Hanny, elo bebas ngedesain 4 jenis kartu itu sesuka lo, dan terserah kekuatannya apa. Dan, Haikal, elokan dukun kayak eyang subur."kata Safa enteng. "sebenarnya ada apaan sih?"Tanya Yuki bingung. "itu, ada Pemberontak. Dan, 2 orang dari pemberontak itu adalah penyihir. Jadi, kami telah bersiap dengan berlatih sihir."jelas Hanny yang tiba-tiba ngedenger suara aneh. "eh! Kok ada suara aneh dari kamar mandi?"Tanya Hanny. "mana aku tahu."jawab Fyro. "pak Kuro, sama pak Luci mana lagi?"Tanya Mikado. Semua saling berpandangan, dan segera berlari menuju toilet bus. Tapi sebelum mereka mendobrak pintu, pintu sudah dibuka oleh Luciano dengan senyuman aneh, dan langsung duduk di kursi untuk guru, sementara mereka melihat Kuro yang terduduk lemes dengan baju berantakan di toilet. "Bapak nggak ngelakuin…"Yuki _speechless_. "nggak bisa diterima!"seru Raisa, dan Hanny bersamaan. "emang kenapa Ny? Cemburu?"Tanya Kevin. "bukan, lagi ada adegan Yaoi kok nggak direkam sih? Kan bisa buat narik Icha balik kekita!"jawab Hanny, padahal cemburu dikit. "atau, untuk di jual ke Hungary."tambah Raisa.

"pak, gimana rasanya pak?"Tanya Fyro. "seperti melayang ke surga!"jawab Luciano. "emang bapak ngapain sama pak Kuro?"Tanya Haikal. "Oh, kami tadi sehabis-Ouch!"seru Luciano yang terkena lemparan sepatu dari Kuro. "jangan ngomongin itu ke anak-anak! Dan, ini fic yang berated T!"seru Kuro sambil _Blushing_. "biarkan saja. Lagipula, kau menikmatinyakan?"Tanya Luciano enteng. "kau memaksaku!"jawab Kuro. "tetap saja."kata Luciano dengan senyuman ala Francis. "Rated-M terdeteksi!"seru Atir. Dan, bus itupun segera diisi dengan teriakan heboh oleh Hanny dkk.

**1p! & 2p! side**

"nah, kita akan berjalan bersama dengan anak-anak X-2. Jadi dimohon tertib."kata Arthur. Kiku, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Nii-sama kesayangannya, segera mendekati Kuro. "Nii-sama, Nii-sama kenapa? Kok megangin pinggang terus?"Tanya Kiku. "gara-gara Luciano!"jawab Kuro sambil men_death glare_ Luciano. "pak! Bosen nih, pak!"seru Hanny setelah sekian lama berjalan. "kalau begitu kalian nyanyi aja, aru!"kata Yao. "nyanyi apa aja?"Tanya Girl. "tentu!"jawab Alfred yang segera disikut Christopher. "karena lagunya bebas, ayo kita menyanyikan lagu kelas kita, 'American Idiot' dari Gr*en day!"seru Hanny yang langsung menyanyikan lagu American Idiot. Setelah lagunya selesai, wajah Alfred, dan Christopher sudah mengandung amarah. "gimana kalo kita suruh Hanny nyanyi lagu _Kagome Kagome_ ala Hatsune Miku dari V*caloid?"Tanya Atir. "ok!"jawab Hanny yang mulai bernyanyi.

_hi no ataranu haikyo  
mukishitsu na rouka  
tsukiatari no heya ni  
wasuraruru kodomotachi_

(semua orang yang mendengar Hanny bernyanyi langsung merinding.)

anata ga kuru no wo  
zutto mattetanda!  
ureshii na! ureshii na!  
nakayoku asobo?

(Mikado, dan Reivan menyesal karena lupa memperingatkan, bahwa nyanyian Kagome Kagome Hanny itu serem, karena Hanny menyanyikannya dengan emosi sesuai dengan lagunya)

_kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
nani shite asobu no?  
yoake no ban ni  
nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

_fukaki mori no shisetsu  
kinjirareta gijutsu  
osanaki nouzui de  
dekiru fushi no myouyaku_

_in no kodomotachi wa  
sensei wo kakonde  
warabeuta de asobu  
"Kagome Kagome"_

_kakome kakome  
maketa gakitachi wo  
kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
yoake no ban ni  
kubi wo kiriotose  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

_ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo  
shinenai kodomotachi  
mujaki ni warau_

_kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
anata mo nomou yo?  
watashitachi to  
eien ni asobou?  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Begitu Hanny selesai bernyanyi, Mikado, dan Reivan langsung berteriak, "Jangan Nyanyi lagu itu lagi!"

TBC

Hanny: okeh! Bales Review!

**The Girl Writer: Halo! Yang soal UAS, saya ngarang. Soalnya saya nggak tahu soal UAS anak kelas 10 kayak mana. Iya, saya sudah baca kok, cerita Anda! BTW, apakah anda nge-Review lagi tanpa Log in? soalnya saya bingung ada 2 The Girl Writer.**

**Yuki Hiiro: Iya, saya sempat diOpname karena sakit. Terima kasih Infonya. Saya jadi bisa member pelajaran kekedua abang saya. **

**P.S: lanjutin Fic Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia, dan Indonesia School and the Nations dong!**

**Luciano Fyro: iya, anda masuk fic ini. Anda terkena penyakit males Review? Sama dong!#Plakk.**

**Cowboy-kun: trims atas Infonya! Dan, saya sudah baca cerita The Girl Writer kok!**

Mikado: terima kasih sudah mereview! Semoga anda suka hint 2p!Itapan alias OTP saya!

Reivan: baiklah, dan pada akhir chapter ini, kami mengucapkan…

Trio Psyco (Hanny,Mikado, &Reivan): Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Panas Banget Awards

**Teacher's Problem 2**

**CH 5: Panas Banget Awards!**

**Desclaimer & Warning: liat di Ch 1.**

**Desclaimer tambahan: Panas Dingin Awards punya OVJ, Panasonic Awards punya Panasonic, dan Panas Banget awards milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 1 jam lamanya, mereka sampai didepan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. "tunggu dulu, bukannya kita kemping?"Tanya Pacil. "salahkan kedua orang Amerika itu, karena telah menghabiskan dana untuk membeli burger."jawab Kirana sambil menunjuk Alfred, dan Christopher. "yasudah deh. Mending kita masuk."kata Atir sambil melangkah memasuki mansion itu. Didalam, para pemberontak yang menamai diri mereka Unofenteen langsung mencari kamar, sementara para 8-19 mengelilingi mansion itu. "wah! Ada panggung!"seru Arya norak. "hem, kayaknya ada lampu 5 watt disamping kepalaku."kata Hanny. "maksud adek?"Tanya Mikado. "gimana kalau kita buat Panas Banget Awards? Kan lumayan tuh!"jawab Hanny. "kalau begitu, ayo kita buat nominasinya!"ajak Yuki semangat. "gimana kalau kita ajak anak-anak X-2?"Tanya Girl. "ide bagus tuh! Kalau begitu, semuanya siap-siap, dan kembali kesini dalam waktu 59 menit!"seru Fyro. "kenapa gak sekalian 60 menit?"Tanya Kevin. "suka-suka mereka, Vin!"jawab Atir. Mereka semua langsung menyiapkan diri. Mikado langsung bertemu dengan anak-anak X-2 untuk mengajak mereka ikut poling, Yuki, Fyro, dan Girl menyiapkan dekorasi, Hanny sibuk sendiri nyiapin Nominasi, Atir nyiapin opening, Kevin ngatur pencahayaan, Haikal, Safa, dan Arya sibuk mengatur latar.

Dan akhirnya, Panas Banget Awards siap untuk ditampilkan. Para 1p & 2p Nations sudah duduk di kursi penonton, begitu pula anak-anak X-2. Dan, akhirnya, music opening pun berbunyi, menandakan acara siap dimulai. "Halo pemirsa! Selamat datang di acara 'Panas Banget Awards'!"sambut Hanny. "dan, saya Mikado, bersama adek saya yang rada-rada ganas, tapi cantik, akan membacakan nominasi Sinetron terbaik!"kata Mikado yang dihadiahi geplakkan dari Hanny. "oke, langsung saja. Nominasinya adalah: 'Eyang Subur naik Haji', 'cantik-cantik Vampir', 'Ayah mengapa adikku sinting semua', dan 'anak-anak Fujodanshi'!"seru Hanny. "dan pemenangnya, adalah…..Eyang subur naik Haji!"seru Hanny, dan Mikado bersamaan. "dan dipersilahkan untuk Eyang Subur, alias Haikal, bersama Arya Wiguna menaiki panggung."kata Mikado. Haikal, dan Arya segera menaiki panggung. "selamat ya, Eyang Subur, dan Arya Wiguna."kata Hanny sambil memberikan piala. "terima kasih. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman saya, dan semua orang yang sudah memilih sinetron Eyang Subur naik Haji."kata Haikal, yang langsung turun membawa Arya.

"ok! Karena tugas kami sudah selesai, maka kami undur diri. Sayonara~"pamit Mikado. Setelah Hanny, dan Mikado turun, muncul Fyro yang diapit oleh Yuki, dan Fyro. "halo! Nama saya adalah Fyro! Dan, dua gadis cantik disebelah saya benama, Yuki, dan Girl!"kata Fyro. "kami disini untuk membacakan nominasi adik paling manis! Wah, menurut kamu, siapa yang menang, Girl?"Tanya Yuki. "menurutku sih, Lily Zwingly. Tapi, nggak tahu juga ya. Lebih baik, kita langsung melihat Nominasinya!"jawab Girl bersamaan dengan muncul beberapa nama di layar.

**Liechtenstein/Lily Zwingly**

**Belarus/Natalya Alvorskaya**

**Japan/Kiku Honda**

**Taiwan/Mei Wang**

**2p!Belarus/Natasha Alvorskaya**

**2p!Liechtenstein/Erika Zwingly**

**Russia/Ivan Braginsky**

** /Felliciano Vargas**

**America/Alfred. **

**2p!America/Christopher. **

**Canada/Matthew Williams**

**Germany/Ludwig Beildsmicht**

"dan pemenangnya adalah….Kiku Honda!"seru Yuki. "aku curiga nih, apa jangan-jangan semua X-2 itu milihnya dia ya?"gumam Fyro. Kiku segera menaiki panggung, dan menerima piala. "pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Nii-sama yang telah setia menemani saya. Terima kasih KuroNii-sama. Dan, juga untuk semua yang telah memilih saya. Sekian."kata Kiku yang langsung menuruni panggung sambil _Blushing_. Setelah pamit undur diri, Fyro, Yuki, dan Girl langsung digantikan oleh Atir, dan Kevin. "nah, nominasi Sinetron terbaik, sudah. Nominasi adik termanis sudah, kalau begitu, saya, Atir, bersama coretsemecoret teman saya, Kevin akan membacakan nominasi acara talk show terbaik!"kata Atir. "dan inilah, nama nominasinya!"seru Kevin sambil menunjuk layar.

**Itu Talk Show (Tama, dan Naufal)**

**LOL (Novita)**

**FujoDanShow (Icha dan Fujo)**

"dan pemenangnya adalah….LOL!"seru Atir yang langsung ketawa. "LoL banget yak, namanya."komentar Kevin sambil ngeliat Novita yang berlarian menaiki panggung. "Haii! Saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada nyak, Babeh dirumah, sama temen-temen saya yang pada asik-asik tapi congornya gede semua! Dan..Blablablablablablablabla…" Novita asik ngomong sendiri.

~1 jam kemudian~

"terus, buat followers tweeter gua, buat temen-temen Pesbuk gua, temen-temen Friendster, dan blablablablablabla" Novita masih ngomong. "ini masih lama?"Tanya Pacil. "iya kayaknya. Ke dapur dulu yuk, gue laper."jawab Reivan. Semua penonton pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan menuju dapur.

~3 jam kemudian~

"gila, belom selesai juga."gumam Hanny _sweatdrop_.

~9 jam kemudian~

"dan segitu saja ucapan terima kasih saya!"kata Novita akhirnya. "baiklah pemirsa, karena sekarang sudah malam, maka acara ini kita lanjutkan besok! Selamat malam!"pamit Atir yang langsung pingsan ditempat.

TBC

Hanny: selesai juga. Dan untuk para reader, silahkan poling untuk nominasi dibawah ini:

**Nominasi Trio terbaik: Magic trio, trio Baltik, dan BTT**

**Nominasi crack-Pairing terbaik: Russia X Japan, America X Hungary, dan England X Switzerland**

**Nominasi pairing terbaik: AsaKiku, Ameripan, RusPan, dan ItaPan**

Hanny: sekarang, saya akan membalas Review:

**The Girl Writer: maaf, nyanyinya belum ada. Maklum, saya ngerjainnya masih di Warnet. Jadi gak bisa lama-lama. Tapi, di Chapter selanjutnya, anda akan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan 2p!turkey, dan Turkey. Ya, saya terinspirasi senjatanya Motonari saat sedang memikirkan ide cerita. *mikirnya sambil main Sengoku Basara 3 sih* terima kasih sudah mereview!**

**AnonymousRalph: kan, elu emang Dukun kal. Kekuatan lu? Hmm, Nyantet, dan member guna-guna. Jangan lupa ngasih gue Internet nanti! Trims Reviewnya.**

**Luciano Fyro: iya, dikelas saya ada dukun. Trims atas reviewnya!**


End file.
